dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Vladco
Vladco is a company owned by Vlad Masters. Like Fenton Works, it specializes in the manufacturing of mechanical anti-ectoplasm devices. On the episode "Flirting with Disaster", Vlad buys Axion Labs, the company for which Valerie Gray's dad works for reasons unknown. Vlad-Gadgets Vladco has developed a large number of anti-ghost inventions. Spectral Energy Neutralizer *'First Appearance': Bitter Reunions *'Appeared in': Bitter Reunions, Kindred Spirits. *'Function': Neutralizes spectral energies. It prevents Danny from transforming when contained inside it. *'Official Quote': "Designed by Skulker, paid for by me. And as long as you're contained within that box, you're as human as your idiot father." - Vlad Plasmius, Bitter Reunions One of Vlad's truly useful devices, this is the first Vlad-gadget seen on the show. Given the practical applications of a box specifically tooled for trapping ghost hybrids, one would think it would get more use than the two times we've seen it in the entire series. Hence the name, the device nullifies spectral energies, which means it is probably immune to ecto-blasts. Granted, the only times we ever see it in action showcase its most useful feature: preventing Danny from going ghost and getting away. Given that it keeps Danny in human form by disrupting his powers, it may be possible that elements from its design were later incorporated into the Plasmius Maximus and Skulktech 9.9's "Phantom Palm Pummeler." Plasmius Maximus *'First Appearance': Maternal Instinct *'Function': It causes a "short circuit" in every half-ghost powers. It prevents Danny and Vlad from transforming in their ghost form for the next three hours. *'Official Quote': "Oh. I call it the Plasmius Maximus. It has just short circuited your powers for the next three hours." - Vlad Plasmius, Maternal Instinct. Another of Vlad's truly useful devices. this is the second Vlad-gadget seen on the show. The device nullifies spectral energies, just like the Spectral Energy Neutralizer, but only for the next three hours. Plasmius Portal *'First Appearance': Bitter Reunions *'Appeared in': Bitter Reunions, The Million Dollar Ghost, The Ultimate Enemy, Secret Weapons, Infinite Realms, Livin' Large. *'Function': Similar to the Fenton Ghost Portal, it allows Vlad to travel to the Ghost Zone at his will. His Wisconsin home is leveled when he forgets to change its Ecto-Filtrator. Vlad has several Plasmius Portals, at least one in every mansion. He always use them to travel to the Ghost Zone in order to find Ghostly artifacts. Cloning Machinery *'First Appearance': Kindred Spirits *'Function': It allows him to create several (unstable) clones of Danny Phantom. This is how Dani Phantom was created. Containing Machine *'First Appearance': Kindred Spirits *'Function': It transforms Danny into a ghost against his own will. However, due to his force of will he overloaded the machine, thus causing an explosion before he changes. Ecto-Acne Smoke Bomb *'First Appearance': Masters of All Time *'Function': Is a smoke bomb designed to release a purple smoke that produces the Ecto-Acne. Ecto-Operating Table *'First Appearance': The Ultimate Enemy *'Appeared in': The Ultimate Enemy, D-Stabilized *'Function': This is the table on which Danny was lying when Vlad ripped out his ghost half in the movie The Ultimate Enemy. It is later seen when Vlad was trying to figure out why Dani survived more than the other clones. Ghost Gauntlets *'First Appearance': The Ultimate Enemy *'Function': Its claws allows its user to separate anyone's Ghost half from them. It also works to separate any object that is trapped inside somebody's body. When used by a ghost or a half-ghost, they glow with the same color of their ecto-energy (Vlad's pink ecto-energy and Danny's green ecto-energy). Ghost Shield *'First Appearance': Secret Weapons *'Function': This ghost shield works in ghosts and humans too. Unlike the others, this is invisible. Hologram Projector *'First Appearance': Secret Weapons *'Appeared in': Secret Weapons, Kindred Spirits, D-Stabilized, Phantom Planet *'Function': He uses his holograms to watch his files of Danny and Valerie's battles in order to analyse Danny's powers. He also use it in order to have his "own Maddie" as an assistant. Supercomputer *'First Appearance': Kindred Spirits *'Appeared in': Kindred Spirits, The Ultimate Enemy *'Function': He uses his super computer to have a record of all his hits and all the information he has about Danny. Omni-Remote ' ' *'First Appearance': Secret Weapons *'Appeared in': Secret Weapons, Shades of Gray *'Function': It controls the Ecto-Skeleton and its upgrades. Plasmius Thermos *'First Appearance': Shades of Gray *'Function': Possibly the same function of the Fenton Thermos. Valerie's Ghost Hunting Gear (Mark 1) *'First Appearance': Shades of Gray *'Appeared in': Shades of Gray, Life Lessons, Reign Storm, The Ultimate Enemy, Flirting with Disaster *'Function': Valerie used this equipment in order to hunt ghosts. Vladco Satellite *'First Appearance': Phantom Planet *'Function': It collects Ecto-ranium in the space. Plasmius Bug *'First Appearance': Infinite Realms *'Function': A little camera shaped like a bug with Plasmius' face on it. He uses this bug to illegally spy on the Fentons in order to know their inventions. It also works as a tracking device. *'Official Quote': "Ah, illegally spying on the Fenton family, my favorite!" Category:Companies